When the Rockets Came to Silph
I hope someone gets this message before it falls into his hands… I’m a former scientist of Silph Co., and what I have to say must be heard so it can be stopped. I’ve already lost my closest friend, and I can’t just sit by anymore… The cries of Pokémon would echo throughout the laboratory. The fiendish experiments going on within were beyond rational thought and completely immoral. The scientists of Silph Co. were being paid handsomely to screw around with nature and find out how to force evolution. I was just another bright-eyed young scientist, straight out of college and assigned to the prestigious Silph Co. But we had no clue that someone else came along to pull the strings. We were all lined up and told to bring a Pokémon of our choosing the next day. Upon returning home to the top of Celadon Towers that night, I greeted my two favorite Pokémon, a pair of Eevee that I’ve had with me since I graduated elementary school. I’ve always wondered which Pokémon I’d evolve them to when the time came. I picked the older of the two brothers and placed him in a ball, getting ready for the day ahead. Little did I know I’d come to regret that choice. The next day, I lined up with the other scientists, and we all released our pokemon. There was my Eevee, a couple of Slowpoke, a Spoink, Porygon, Doduo, and finally a Koffing. All of us who brought Pokémon were paired off with other scientists who had none. The nightmare began. Truth be told, I actually kept Eevee locked up as long as possible once we were separated into teams. I wanted to see for my own eyes what it was we were actually doing. What I first saw made my heart hurt a bit. It was the Slowpoke duo, and on the table with them were two Shellder our boss had apparently provided to us for use. The first Shellder was positioned behind the Slowpoke, then clubbed. The enraged Shellder leapt forward and clamped down on the Slowpoke’s tail, causing it to cry out in immense agony, which was frightening. The torment must have been all but unbearable seeing as Slowpoke are notorious for not feeling pain until about five seconds after they are struck. The other Slowpoke was set up in a similar manner, but with its head to the Shellder, and the same old song and dance ensued again. With both Shellder clamping down on their captives, the Slowpoke emitted a horrible wail that lasted for what seemed like an eternity before they began to glow. The Slowpoke that was clamped from the posterior was suddenly on it’s hind legs, the Shellder on it’s tail having changed to a hermit-crab shell. The other also stood, with the Shellder changing to a familiar shape, but this one seemed to wear it’s parasite like a crown. “Subjects 079-1 and 079-2 have successfully evolved into Slowbro and Slowking without training,” one of the scientists replied, scribbling down his findings. The next scene was even worse, as the Porygon from earlier was connected to a strange machine attached to a computer. The Pokémon was in obvious distress, as it had to be restrained. “Beginning download of Silph Co. upgrade disc.” The Porygon practically pleaded to be released. You could see the panic in its eyes. Suddenly, the blocky Pokémon was smoothed out, and seemed to have lost it’s previous spark. It looked around as it calmly laid upon the table, as if it had been recently reborn. “Subject shows signs of complete mental re-calibration. Further examination is required.” “What could be next…?” I said quietly to myself as I moved to check on another Pokémon being experimented upon, trying to stay out of my team’s line of sight as long as possible, lest I miss anything. The next Pokémon in line was a cute little Spoink, although what was happening to it was downright abhorrent. It had been stripped of it’s pearl, and it’s breathing looked quite labored as it tried to get the pearl back. “You can’t just jump for this,” the scientist said to the little pig pokemon. “You have to get stronger and break the container it is in.” The little Spoink was basically being forced to evolve just to get back the only thing that kept it alive, and after witnessing this horrid event I now know why. As soon as the Pokémon had evolved into Grumpig, the room was a mess. Fluids were spurting out of three separate holes on it’s body, and the pink pearl that was pilfered from it had changed into three small black ones. The Grumpig shattered the glass and gingerly plugged up it’s holes with the pearls. I heard that later on, due to lack of medical care, this Pokémon had died of an infection. I wandered through the halls inside that labyrinthine structure, witnessing even more horrors. The Doduo from before was being pumped full of growth hormones. It’s body had swollen to twice it’s original size at least, and on the far left, I saw a nub trying to break through the surface. The two heads that were already out had changed their expressions. Although I could make out joy and anger clearly, both were masked with intense misery. With a loud cracking and a spurt of blood, a third head had burst from the bird Pokémon’s body. It had a look of a deep, depressed sorrow, magnified by the agony that the poor Doduo--well, now Dodrio--was feeling. I could swear I saw a sinister grin on the scientist who had brought this Pokémon in for these demonic tests. I looked down at the Poké Ball that held my Eevee, knowing full well that it was probably too late for him to escape. I am a horrible Trainer… The last experiment I witnessed made my stomach flip and my heart leap into my chest. The scientists were in a blocked off room, wearing hazmat suits. The Koffing that was brought in for this test was held firmly in place with a pair of steel tongs. The poor pokemon was dipped into a vat of radioactive toxic waste. At first, there was no change, but then I saw the carcinogen’s effects first hand. As it turns out, Weezing is actually a Koffing that is riddled with cancer, as it grotesquely bloated and before long, sprouted another head. The Pokémon looked like it was in so much pain I felt compelled to end its life mercifully for a moment, but before I could act I was dragged away to the lab I would be working in, Eevee still in tow. “I’m so sorry. Please forgive me…” I whispered to Eevee as I sealed its fate and released it. It mewled happily as it saw me, before looking confused, seeing tears streaming down my cheeks. What happened next was unspeakable. They had to tie me down so that I would not interfere. This was their plan all along. The three stones of evolution were brought closer and closer to Eevee, before it’s effects were felt all at once. Eevee shrieked as it’s front left half morphed into Flareon, it’s right front, that of Jolteon, and it’s tail and hindquarters were morphed into Vaporeon. They experimented with different angles, and monitored Eevee’s vital signs throughout the entire process. Then the unspeakable happened… The three stones were immediately thrust at Eevee’s forehead, causing it to evolve into a grotesque amalgamation of three different Pokémon it was meant to be individually. The new creature--I can’t call it Eevee after what it became--stood shakily on the table for several minutes, before quaking as blood began to spill from it’s mouth. “It’s no good. The stress of our experiment was too much for it. Our friend over there will clean up this mess,” they replied, releasing me from the wall. I walked over to my friend, and saw tears in it’s eyes. As I reached out, it licked my hand weakly. “I’m so sorry…” I sobbed, holding the dying Pokémon close to me, giving it warmth and love in it’s final moments. Then, after what seemed like ages, my friend’s body grew cold… A young teenager passed by just now. I couldn’t tell them about my other Eevee, or else Team Rocket would surely poach it and perform more heartless experiments. The teen had Pokémon with them. I offered the pre-adolescent words of encouragement, and said a silent prayer. My Eevee would be better off in their care… Eevee - Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if exposed to radiation from element stones. Slowpoke - Incredibly slow and dopey. It takes 5 seconds for it to feel pain when under attack. Spoink - Spoink bounces around on it’s tail. The shock of its bouncing makes its heart pump. As a result, this Pokémon cannot afford to stop bouncing - if it stops, it’s heart will stop. It keeps a pearl on top of it’s head. Porygon2 - Further research enhanced it’s abilities. Sometimes, it may exhibit emotions that were not programmed. Dodrio - One of Doduo’s two heads splits to form a unique species. It runs close to forty miles per hour in prairies. Weezing - Very rarely, a sudden mutation can result in two small Koffing twins becoming conjoined as a Weezing. Written By User:ArtmanadvancedCategory:PokemonCategory:Video GamesCategory:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:Original StoryCategory:Video Game